


日月和雪

by sepor333



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M, 承勋 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepor333/pseuds/sepor333
Summary: 李承协一定是世界上最烈的酒，不然怎么连月亮都会染上红晕。
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON





	日月和雪

**Author's Note:**

> 纪念2020见到的第一场雪

车勋再一次把五线谱上的音符划去，沿着痕迹把纸撕下，揉团，扔掉，就像是机器人般重复一遍又一遍。

他根本不会写曲子，只是想找个看起来不太悲伤的方式宣泄自己的情感，希望世界会在五线谱本全部变为纸团的时候变得美好，希望一切事情都像幻想中的剧情一样顺利甜蜜。

可是撕完一本又一本，世界还是这样。

一小束光钻过没有拉紧的窗帘，照在地板上，像是在密闭的盒子上戳了一个洞，有新鲜的空气钻进，也有冬季的寒冷跟进来，就连时间也会因此明显加快流逝。

他躺在床上，屋里到处都是涂了又改的纸团，心中的烦闷无措随着电话铃声越积越多。

“喂？小勋吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“他们都说你电话打不通，明天路演你不要忘记了，这几天是身体不舒服吗？好好休息啊。”  
“谢谢哥，……明天会准时到的。”

车勋想好了各种理由避开明天的路演，在李承协开口的一瞬间，所有的理由都被推翻了。他没有办法拒绝李承协，没有办法停止偷偷地爱慕李承协，也没有办法告诉李承协他有多爱他。

路演很顺利，大家找了个地方庆祝，喝了点酒的车勋盯着坐在对面的李承协觉得自己有些醉了。奇怪啊，明明脸还没有红，这个世界却开始旋转起来。

也许是真的醉了，车勋靠在李承协肩上的时候这么想。车窗外的夜景还没来得及看清，就从眼前略过，车勋不满地哼哼，顺着酒意肆无忌惮地环住李承协的脖子，温热的气息喷在李承协的脖颈上，砰砰的声音钻入耳膜，也不知道是谁的心跳疯狂加速，在心底悄悄说了一声我爱你。

爱意像夏季哈出的热气，气息交叠在一起的时候又像是来到了冬季，车勋看着自己哈出的白气，觉得心里的秘密快要藏不住。

“哥，我有话想对你说。”

他们在中途下了车，跑去学生时代常去的天台，李承协一直没有说话，只是看着车勋不知所措又一脸坚定地拿出吉他，他听见背着吉他的人对他说，我写了首歌给你。

原本不成曲调的音符，在无数次挣扎中拼凑成了为你而作的歌。

「黄昏与黑夜交替，  
日月无声地哭泣，  
无人知晓的爱情，  
只有星星是见证者。」

车勋是闭着眼睛的，他还没有勇气直视那双眼睛，唱完之后也只是站在原地，晚风吹得他有些冷，希望接下来发生的事情不会让他感到更加冷，他在心里默默祈祷。

“天上有很多星星，”李承协的声音离车勋越来越近，“数以万计的星星都在见证这份爱情，那么这份爱情是不是万众瞩目的呢？它们大多是恒星，也许你无法随时随刻发现它们，但是它们一直在，一直见证着太阳和月亮的爱情。”

空气中不可见的微粒落在他的吉他上，手心黏糊糊的，即使不是夏天，呼出的热气也快要把车勋热得无地自容，他没有继续听到李承协让人心安的声音，晚风似乎停住了。

“睁开眼吧，我的月亮。”

车勋有些懵，他看向牵住自己手的李承协，2020年的首尔迎来了初雪，2020年的车勋迎来了成真的初恋。雪花落在他们头上、肩上、脚边，车勋伸出手轻轻拨开李承协的头发，想让雪花不要缠着对方的头发。

雪势渐渐大了起来，没带伞的两个人在雪里跑着，明明手快冷到没有知觉，还是执着地十指相扣，像两个看初雪时决定私奔的高中生，用尽了勇气相爱。

他们最后相拥着亲吻，在车勋不算大的卧室里。李承协亲得很温柔，一点一点地，从齿间到舌尖，他拉开车勋因为害羞而捂住的眼睛，在那一吻快要落在漂亮眼睛上时，他说，我爱你。

车勋闭上眼，把要说的话全都放在亲吻里，被亲得稀里糊涂的时候把头埋在李承协的臂弯里，小声地说：“我也爱你。”

看吧，太阳也是可以拥抱月亮的。

End.


End file.
